Mate with Me?
by Evandar
Summary: Hiei proposes, will Kurama say yes? oneshot, HK, complete, fluffy, yaoi


Disclaimer: I don't own. I'm not making money. You leave me alone, and don't sue.

Mate with Me?

by Evandar

Kurama sat back in his chair and rubbed his eyes to clear the sleep from them. He had been sitting doing his homework while he waited for his friend Hiei to arrive, and it had grown late. He turned to glance at the window only to find the ledge and the tree beyond devoid of the fire demon's presence. Sighing slightly, he got up from his chair and began to ready himself for bed. Hiei was usually on time and even though Kurama was worried for his friend's welfare, he was tired and stressed, and he knew that Hiei could take care of himself. He did keep his window open though, as he always did, just in case Hiei did decide to come afterall.

Despite his exhaustion, Kurama could not sleep. He tossed and turned in his bed getting thoroughly tangled up in his sheets, but he could not rest. Angrily, Kurama sat up again and turned to look at the window, only to find Hiei watching him. The small fire demon raised an eyebrow and Kurama scowled at him.

"You're late," he snapped. Hiei smirked.

"And you got yourself all worried about me," Hiei said calmly, walking over to the bed. "Stupid Fox, you know I can take care of myself."

Kurama flushed slightly at the reprimand, and the teasing. He had become awfully attached to his teammate over the years that they had known each other, and no matter how many times he saw Hiei fight, he always feared that one night, his friend would no longer be able to come to him.

"I know that," he muttered. "But it still doesn't stop me from worrying."

Hiei's smirk deepened and he sat next to Kurama on the bed, leaning down to pull off his boots.

"I had business to sort out in the Makai," he said, explaining his late arrival. Kurama looked away, jealousy surging through him. This business would have something to do with Mukuro, the only rival he had for Hiei's heart, and the one that Hiei would undoubtedly choose. "I would have come earlier, but it took longer to sort out than I thought it would."

"Most things do," Kurama reassured him. "Did you see Yusuke and Kuwabara?"

"Briefly," Hiei admitted. "I couldn't stay long, but Yusuke is carrying. The brat will be due in a few months."

Kurama smiled at that. Yusuke had chosen Kuwabara to be his mate over Keiko, and the two had been living together in Yusuke's castle in the Makai, for the past two years. The news that Yusuke was with child was not entirely surprising, but Kurama was still happy for his friends, even if he was a little jealous. He wanted to settle down with a mate himself, preferably Hiei, and raise a family in the Makai, but he also had responsibilities in the Ningenkai; his job, his mother and his degree.

But if Hiei offered, then Kurama knew that he would have no problems with leaving the Ningenkai behind forever.

"How is Yusuke coping?" he asked, leaning back against his headboard.

"Oh, he's fine," Hiei snorted. "It's Kuwabara that's having trouble. Pregnant males are a novelty to him, and Yusuke's mood swings are hard to deal with."

"I can imagine," Kurama laughed. "But you shouldn't be too hard on him; human males can't bear children."

"I know," Hiei growled. "But you would think he would have guessed when he found out that all Muzoku are male. Then again, he is an idiot."

Kurama laughed harder at Hiei's sightly disgruntled expression, and draped an arm around his friend's shoulder.

HK

Hiei glanced at him and smiled slightly at the red head. It had taken him far longer than he had thought it would to prepare for this night, he only hoped that his courage would remain with him long enough to act out his plan. He had thought of little else for years, and had even tried to carry out a similar plan before, only to have it foiled by the Spirit Detective, with help from Kurama himself.

To add insult to injury, Hiei had then been given a choice; to spend eight hundred years in a cell in Reikai, or help out the Spirit Detective along with Kurama. Hell or Kurama...it hadn't been that much of a choice, and Hiei knew that he had chosen correctly, no matter how much he had hated his job over the years.

But this time he had not been stopped, and he would not be, despite how nervous he was. He had done everything he could do to help his case, all he needed now was Kurama's consent, and he would be happy forever.

Visiting Yusuke and Kuwabara had been interesting, and had raised some questions in Hiei's mind; would Kurama ever want children too? Did Kurama even want to settle down? He had been by himself with only work partners and a string of lovers for company for so long, and there was no doubt that he had had plenty of offers in the past, maybe Kurama was happy like that? Although, Hiei didn't think that he'd taken any lovers after his rebirth as Shuichi Minamino. He hoped not; he didn't want to share Kurama with anyone or anything more than he already had to.

When he had first met Kurama, he hadn't believed that the cute, human ten-year-old was the infamous Makai thief, at least, not until he had seen him fight and looked, really looked, the boy in the eye. Kurama had made him feel like a little boy again; his eyes were so old, the only evidence of his past life other than the huge expanse of knowledge that he had gained over thousands of years. When he had first met Kurama, Hiei had known true fear for the first time in over five hundred years; he had known that Kurama could, and would not hesitate in killing him if he made a wrong move and threatened any of his human acquaintances.

In that moment, Hiei the Forbidden Child had followed in the footsteps of so many before him, and had fallen in love with Youko Kurama.

He hadn't realised it at the time, and it had taken two years for him to do so. After that, he had started to visit the other demon more often, starting every month, and slowly building up to every week. It was a tradition that remained unbroken, even now that Kurama's human body was twenty. It had taken Hiei eight years to build up the power, property and courage to offer himself to Kurama as a mate, and he still wasn't sure that Kurama would accept him.

Over the years, Kurama had given him no indication that he felt more for Hiei than friendship, and Hiei did not want to lose Kurama as a friend by asking him. He knew that he was going to take a big risk on their friendship that night, but he had to know, either way, what Kurama felt for him.

He just wished that he didn't feel so frightened.

HK

When Kurama had calmed down, he instantly became aware of the arm that he had wrapped around Hiei, and his proximity to the other demon. Blushing, and cursing his stupidity, Kurama began to pull away, but Hiei stopped him.

"Mukuro asked me to mate with her again," Hiei said quietly, amazed at how calm his voice was.

Kurama stiffened. Why was Hiei telling him this? Had Hiei finally given in?

"I told her no," Hiei continued evenly. "But she wouldn't take the hint. I killed her."

Kurama choked, and pulled away, turning to look at the demon next to him. Hiei was staring at his knees with a strange expression on his face. He looked like a little boy, fighting to keep a secret that was too big for him to handle.

"That's what took so long," he explained. "I had to get rid of her supporters and anyone who thought to challenge my new position."

"New position?" Kurama asked weakly.

"I was Mukuro's heir, and now I'm her murderer and successor. I'm now a Demon Lord," Hiei replied. "That's another thing that I wanted to talk to you about. I know that you've already refused Yomi, even though he's a Demon Lord too, but I had to ask you.

"I know that I'm hardly a respectable choice, and that you will spend the rest of your life being ridiculed if you accept, but I do love you, and I'm able to provide for you now that I have a territory of my own."

"Hiei..." Kurama trailed off. He was shocked by Hiei's confession, the shorter demon having given no sign of wanting Kurama as anything other than a friend before.

"Be my mate, Kurama?" Hiei asked, turning to face the stunned fox spirit. "Come back with me to the Makai and be with me forever."

Kurama was silent; he didn't know what to say now that all his dreams and prayers had been answered. How was he supposed to react? Would Hiei be put off if he was too enthusiastic? After all, he was Youko Kurama, the playboy thief of Makai, and Hiei was probably expecting him to think his offer over.

Hiei watched Kurama fearfully. He was taking too long to answer and it was making Hiei uncomfortable. He shifted slightly before swinging his legs off the bed, he was about to stand when Kurama caught his wrist and pulled him down into a gentle kiss. Hiei stiffened in shock, but then relaxed when Kurama nuzzled his cheek and licked him.

"Is that a yes?" Hiei asked, pulling away slightly.

"It's a yes," Kurama replied. "I will mate with you."


End file.
